


you make me

by minkyunes



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bottom Xu Ming Hao | The8, Couch Cuddles, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Love, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Multi, OT4, Polyamory, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Soft Xu Ming Hao | The8, Sub Jeon Wonwoo, Top Kim Mingyu, Top Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Xu Ming Hao | The8-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-06-16 12:10:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15436755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkyunes/pseuds/minkyunes
Summary: the fluffy life of wonhuigyuhao. aka, one of the most underrated ships in svt. READ NOTES FIRST





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> okay so every chapter has a different prompt!! they are all connected but like already said, they all are different prompts. i try to make them really soft, im not much of an angst person, there will be a few smut chapters. so i hope you enjoy the love squares relationship in seventeen!!

minghao hasn't been feeling well. sadly, he has been having massive headaches that come and go and he hasn't been going to university because of that. his other three boyfriends have work & university most of the time so he's usually alone in his dorm. he misses the affection that his three boyfriends would pamper him with. (starts flashback)

wonwoo and his youngest boyfriend were both at the bottom of the bunkbed- they had bunk beds because two mattresses on the floor would take up a lot of space. and they usually split up into pairs to sleep, it usually being mingyu & hao on the top, and junhui with wonwoo on the bottom. wonwoo was laying on his back, one arm around minghao, who buried his face in the side of his neck, leaving small kisses here & there. minghao had a thing for kisses on his boyfriends necks- the three boys loved it when the youngest would do that when sleeping or cuddling. wonwoo was slowly caressing the youngers face, letting his hand roam around the beautiful face. minghao leans into the boyfriends touch, almost cat-like. "hey wonu, when is mingyu coming back from uni?" minghao says, with a questioning look on his face. "i don't know babe, in ten minutes or so-" the younger nods and closes his eyes, and returns to kissing the boys neck lightly. 

junhui comes down from the hallway- he was on the couch flipping the channels on and off. he soon gets tired and suddenly wants to join the others. 

"guys" the oldest calls out in the hallway. wonwoo turns his head towards the door and smiles fondly at junhui. "come here" wonwoo pats a spot besides him as junhui comes clashing down besides him, and nuzzles his nose in the crook of wonwoos neck. minghao grunts at the sudden loss of contact on his face and peels his eyes open. he smiles and kisses junhui on the lips, a small peck that still lingers on junhuis lips after the younger pulls away. 

they stay quiet, both of the boys cuddling into wonwoos sides, almost drifting onto dreamland, but before they could a sudden front door opens.  
they stay in their places, not bothering to move. wonwoo turns his head toward the door of their room & sees a sudden large figure standing by the door frame. "mingyu, you're back?" wonwoo says, eyes almost shutting down on him. "yeah- i see that they've fallen asleep" he pecks wonwoos lips and cups his cheek, then moving to kiss the other two's foreheads. "let me undress and quickly wash up- its pretty late, did you guys eat?" he questions looking at the asleep boys and back at wonu. "yeah, if you're hungry, i made an extra sandwich, just please make sure to clean after yourself alright babe." mingyu nods and leaves the room. 

wonwoo turns to minghao and kisses his crown of the head and smells the hair- lavender. that was minghaos favorite scent besides his other boyfriends of course. he then turns his head towards jun and plays with his hair, twirling the hair in his fingers and also kissing his crown.

mingyu comes back in- he's now changed into a hoodie. (which was small on him), which seems to belong to minghao. he closes the door, and falls onto the small bunkbed lightly, besides minghao. "ahh how are you gyu?" wonwoo asks quietly, patting his head. "im alright, just a bit tired." he yawns as wonwoo nods and closes his eyes. mingyu cuddles into minghao, one leg draping over minghaos thighs. he kisses his cheek before drifting to sleep. minghao smiles. (ends flashback)

 

"minghao, are you here?" mingyu shouts as he walks in his dorm, putting his shoes away. mingyu walks into his & his other boyfriend's room & finds minghao laying there, to what he assumes is asleep. "minghao, are you up?" he shakes minghaos sides a bit. the younger grunts and turns to the other side, leaving his back to face mingyu. the taller takes a few seconds thinking before leaving the room. minghao was thinking about that one time where him and his boyfriends were all onto that small bunk bed. it's not like they still don't do that, but everything just seems off. 

minghao opens his eyes and looks towards the door- no one. he sighs quietly and covers his whole body with his blanket. he was wearing junhuis hoodie, it was nice and comfortable on him- it also smelt like junhui. he smiles a bit right before the door opens once again. he can't see who has entered so he's a bit confused. the persons- he heard multiple footsteps in the room- go to the opposite side of the bunkbed. it's quiet for a bit before a body gets under the blanket & back-hugs minghao. the weight of the bed goes larger as two more people enter- its his boyfriends. smiling, minghao lifts his head under tha blanket. 

"hey baby, are you alright?" mingyu asks as he was the closest to minghao. "i- i uh- no my head hurts & not to sound stubborn or shit, but i miss yoy guys- i miss those times we would always spend together-" he gets cut off by junhui who was in the middle- leaning in towards minghao and quickly kisses his lips. "shh baby, we're sorry about that- we love you so much alright." wonwoo jumps in saying. minghao smiles fondly at his beautiful boyfriends and sighs. "say- hao do you want chocolate covered waffles?" mingyu says. "yes please." hao pouts childishly and follows mingyu suit out of the bed- not before kissing his other boyfriends first. 

"so, take a seat my lady" mingyu says, minghao punches him lightly, laughing a bit. hao takes a few headache pills and waits. they sit around and wait for the waffles to toast. they finish and mingyu hums quietly while spreading nutella onto the waffles. "here it is- enjoy. " mingyu passes the plate towards hao & the younger eats it in almost a split second. "youve- you got a little something here-" mingyu speaks as he leans into minghao and nibbles on the bottom lip of minghao- "mmh tasty, now lets sleep." minghao smiles and silently curses at mingyu for his "smooth trick" 

they turn off the lights & kiss the other two goodnight. they hop onto the top and get under the blanket. mingyus feet stick out as he rubs hid cold feet against minghaos. "goodnighy baby." mingyu says, nuzzling his chin on top of the youngers head, holding onto him. "hmm love you." the younger says quietly. the four boys fall asleep-


	2. luscious thighs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw- (past self harm) minghao's dream leads to him waking up in a cold sweat- he looks down at his thighs and covers them with the soft blanket as his boyfriends' ask him whats the problem. they help comfort minghao and take note of how luscious his thighs are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys im so sorry for not being active, ive been busy with a lot and so i really hope you enjoy this chapter- ill make sure to update my other nct story soon! i hope you enjoy this chapter, i thought of this prompt in the car soo uhhh enjoy.

the room was filled with the darkness as mingyu held minghao close to him in their sleep. the younger one was pressed upon the olders' chest as the older steadily breathed and sinking his chest in. minghao had his arms around mingyu's waist and had his head pressed upon the nape of his neck leaving light, feather-like kisses at the particular part of the neck. mingyu takes his unoccupied hand and ruffles the youngers' dark black hair and gently massages the scalp, leaving minghao yearning for more touch.

slowly but surely, minghao falls back asleep, relaxed and in the comforting arms of one of his boyfriends. junhui and wonwoo were at work and they would come back shortly as it was maybe somewhere around eleven pm. every muscle of minghaos limbs relax, they gently soften up and release all the tension as he drifts off into a world of where fears and past 'issues' would disappear. 

suddenly, minghao is awake, except mingyu was no where to be found or really any of his boyfriends either. minghao throws his legs over the small bunk bed. "wonwoo- mingyu... junnie?" the younger cries out, confused in why no one was to be seen. surely they were planting a joke on the youngest, surely. the room was dark, no moonlight no light nothing. something seems off he says to himself. he stands up and makes his way towards the door, twisting the doorknob and opening the door. it was dark, except for a light coming from the bathroom. he checks the time on the oven. two-hundred and four. this doesnt make sense at all, he shakes his wondering if hes hallucinating or something. its all kind of eerie to minghao, the small, petite boy walks towards the bathroom, wondering if any of his boyfriends were inside of there- still it was a bit unusual for no one to turn on the lights and that something was wrong with the time.

he has his hand on the knob, not knowing if he should actually open the door or not. he finds the courage and opens the door, letting his head creep in through the small amount of space he opened. his eyes land on a shadow behind the shower curtain. scared, minghao calls out quietly for his boyfriend's. "wonu, gyu, jun- if its any one of you please come out im scared." he says backing up to the door he had just shut. no answer- was this an intruder? this was very strange and quite creepy. he rises his head as his ears hear something- crying. except these cries were very familiar. it hits him- this isnt not intruder, its me.

he walks towards the shower curtain and pulls it slowly. squinting his eyes, he sees himself, except it was an old version of him. he had light brown hair and looked much younger than he is right now. he was crying, and minghao had his eyes traveling all over the figure in the tub. his eyes land at his hands- a sharp object in the right of his hand, suddenly this all makes legitimate sense- this was him, this actually had happened and now minghao can clearly remember this. his eyes look towards his thighs- he looks away in third person pain. blood fills the tub as the figure starts crying much more louder. he had no one at the time, this was before he had ever met any of his boyfriends. minghao was in a bad state of mind during that time of his life. minghao almost starts tearing up.

he backs up into the wall as he feels a small tingle in his thighs. a kind of tingle that was painful. he looks down and see's he's now left with his underwear and he can now clearly see his thighs. bloody and cuts spread across them like a drawing. he grunts and and smears the blood with his hands trying to stop it from leaking any more.

he cant take it anymore and storms out of the bathroom- thoughts still following him. he goes back into the bedroom and shuts the door. hes now left with darkness as he falls against the door and holds his knees, still in pain.

 

minghao wakes up in a cold sweat- taking a second to re-conclude what had just happened. he breathes deeply and exhales- looking across the small bed he doesnt see anyone. it was dark but the room was lit with shadows of the moonlight casting down into the room. he checks his phone and views the time- two thirty six am. he ruffles his hair and checks his thighs. the scars from two years ago still present, and tears brim up in his eyes. he snaps his legs together so he wouldnt have to look at his thighs- they brought back memories- bad memories.

he looks down and a sound fills his ears. laughter coming from outside the room, laughter that sounded like his boyfriends- why are they still awake? he wonders. he was now obviously crying but he wipes his tears with the blanket. the room was cold and we wanted comfort after the hectic nightmare. he walks over towards the door and opens it quietly, making sure that he doesnt interrupt anything they were doing. he steps out in the corridor and looks over the small living room to see his boyfriends all draped over the couch (which was big enough to fit all four of them) laughing at the show that was displayed. 

he quietly walks over to the couch and and stands over them- he really wanted someone to comfort him. "woah hao what are you doing up so late?" junhui asks, holding is head up from wonwoo's chest. the other two jump in it too, asking the younger why he was crying. they all now were up and holding and hugging minghao, asking him why he was crying. junhui cradles the younger's face and rubs his thumb near the youngers' cheekbones, wiping his tears that were still relevant. "is everything alright, whats wrong baby?" the tallest, mingyu, says back-hugging his smallest boyfriend. wonwoo stays quiet for the most part, but the same concern still fleeing his body.

"c-can we go back to bed p-please guys" he says, voice still shaken. the other three nod and turn off the tv and make their way to the bed. "minghao do you want to wear something more comfortable?" mingyu asks, holding his own big hoodie for minghao to wear. minghao quietly says a faint thank you and takes off his shirt to put on the hoodie which was obviously too big on the younger but he liked it- it also smelt like mingyu so it wasnt a problem. still in his boxers, he decides that he want all of them to sleep on the same bed, so the top bunk bed would be empty for the most part. he gets under the blanket and huddles up to wonwoo who was already in between the bed and the big blanket.

caressing his face- yes wonwoo loved doing that, he asks him quietly what was wrong. "what happened?" the concern in his voice was present. minghao doesnt feel like he should really answer so he stays quiet, and snuggles even closer into the boys body looking for the comfort he needed.

the other two enter the bed and all huddle together. "hey baby, its alright to tell us okay, we just want to find out what made you feel bad okay pup." mingyu says moving his upper body to look at minghao then to kiss his lips softly. junhui snuggles into minghaos side, pressing small circles on the lower back of the younger.

 

"i- i had a nightmare, except.. everything that happened in that dream- actually did happen." minghao sniffs as his hands lead up to his thighs. "i saw myself... in the tub- cutting myself, i havent done that in years and everything felt so- so surreal, i felt the pain and couldn't take it. my t-thighs were bloody and i still have my scars, i dont like it, they bring back unwanted memories. sorry for interrupting you guys there okay." he says quietly and presses his face back into wonwoo's neck, smelling the lavender shampoo from his hair. 

"baby, its alright, i would have felt the same way as you did too, that's so horrific and i hope that doesn't ever happen again, and don't say that about your thighs, they're so beautiful and lovely a-and luscious and i love them like i love you too alright." mingyu says holding minghao's hand now, and looking at his eyes with the moonlight dancing on minghao's skin. "yes exactly what gyu said, we love you so much and just dont think of your past alright, we dont want you feeling bad okay baby." junhui says kissing his cheek and ruffling his hair. "your thighs- is like the second most beautiful thing about your body, we love you so much and we care about you okay." wonwoo sleepily says, kissing minghao's lips. "thank you for the comfort guys, i love it so much and i love you guys so much." he says almost whisper-like.

mingyu suddenly gets up, they look at him as he crawls up to minghao's lower body. "mingyu, what are yo-." "shh minghao." he says, the other two looking at each other in confusion. minghao lifts the blanket from minghao's legs, exposing his thighs, with the scars embedded on them. mingyu starts tracing the scars lightly, letting minghao have a tingly sensation. "minghao, my baby, your thighs are so beautiful what exactly do you mean, they are so fucking beautiful okay." he says looking at him with his rounded eyes, he lowers his head to kiss one of the scars lightly. "m-mingyu wha-" "silence hao, we love every damn part of you okay, so please relax okay babe." he continues to press small kisses onto his thighs, holding each thigh in his arms. minghao's thighs were very small, barely any fat or muscle but that didnt stop from his boyfriends from loving it and him. minghao was overall a small, petite boy not to mention. 

mingyu doesnt stop until minghao is on the verge of sleep, he places one last kiss on his right thigh, which had the most scars. he looks at minghao and kisses his lips, a bit dry but it was nothing. he kisses wonwoo lightly on the lips and does the same with junhui. he goes back to the end of his bed and huddles against junhui, arms around his waist.

sleep catches up with them as they snooze with hopefully, beautiful dreams.


End file.
